User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lockdown/@comment-Sniperteam82308-20110216024900 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-02-16T02:49:09 Video I'll watch it tommorrow coz it is nine minutes. Thanks for the video. It saved me the time for looking for it. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Lockout ﻿It says your favorite creation is something called Lockout and that you tried it. I don't understand what it is and how you tried it if it is a fanon Nazi Zombies creation. Magma-Man 23:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops I meant Abandoned. I tried the Halo version you made. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. By the way, I just want to mention that that isn't the actual map Abandoned is based on. It is the map that I made into the map that Abandoned is based on, it is not made for infection. Magma-Man 23:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea I found that out still a good map though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You may want to look at this ﻿Click me! Magma-Man 04:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yep. That qoute has been there since the day you made it. I laughed so hard, I just HAD to recognize it on my page! I created a new Wiki two days ago. It's called the Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Ideas Wiki. You will be able to create anything that has to do with multiplayer on Black Ops. This includes maps, Perks, factions, killstreak rewards, and anything else. If you would kindly please click on the link and check it out. I could use some help on it. ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran Fix this picture Please. Thank you. I'll try it now. Daniel Smith hey i need some help trying to figure out how to do a thing like a link to a page. so when your typing and say you mention goup 935, it would be yellow as a lik to that page.... how the hell do i dot that? hey, i've not been on in awhile, i was on vacation. if you read retrun to verruckt, then you know i basically killed off nikolai, tank, peter and maybe richtofen. i have decided to focus on a few other characters... Gersch, Maxis, and Takeo (Cause Takeo dissapeared). but i need a fourth. who should it be? i am thinking about using tank, nikolai, or richtofe.... but idk. help me out? BTW, from HellHoundSlayer What do you mean user box? I can't put my mind on it. OMFG, did I accidently upload a photo of myself?! Shit! I gotta go check. But wait, I don't have any photos of myself... What user box??? Daniel Smith Ohhh. Good Phew. You scared me there for second. (Not really. I've uploaded photos of myself (not here though)). But yeah, in other words, my computer has a virus. TrendMicro has been flashing warnings all day and part of yesterday. The worst part: It screwed up my PS3 connection. Daniel Smith It makes YouTube, Wikia, and Internet itself run slow. On your part, yes, it would have been funny. On mine, sorta, but as soon I checked the pictures I knew I was okay. Daniel Smith DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE! DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE! Sorry, that's from a song I'm listening to. Anyway, I've been pissed. Just pissed at school, friends, computers, music, anything really. Daniel Smith Sorry about not being around... I've been very busy with a text-adventure I'm making, a book I'm writing, youtube (this website is kind of adicting) and school, plus good old enjoying the outside now that all the f***ing snow is finally gone. I'll try and take a bit of the time I've been spending on Youtube and spend it here instead. Also, I saw the Season 9 trailer for Red vs. Blue. What did you think of it? Because I'm not very happy with it. Magma-Man 22:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Someone made jokes about me and took over the weekly blog? I don't get what your talking about, what weekly blog? Magma-Man 17:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hey man adding you as a freind on xbox. you'll know its me cause it s the same as my username. we play zombies sometime? dude that sucks so bad, we were totally raping. i dont know what happened, we had a fire sale, then i couldnt move then i lagged out. i sent you like 5 messages but no answer. on my freinds list, it said you were playing zombies on ascension. tommorow we'll have to play again and do better. haha lucky. im only 14. i stick to combat trainig: recruit. when can you get on again? i want to play with somebody who doesnt suck for once, lol. there's so many 6 year old zombies n00bs out there. I have something you would like You would like the show Metalocalips... Well... if you like gore and heavy metal... not to think bad of you... but just sounds like that... it is pretty cool though cause its like a band with an army and... well... its... i give up but you might like that what the fuck man why didnt you get on? get on now.